


[podfic] Come and Go

by floateron



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana is a Goddamn Delight, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sorta time travel?, The Ghost of Connor Murphy, mental health is complex, nobody's dying bitch let's get you some fruit, redo fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floateron/pseuds/floateron
Summary: The podfic for Come and GoAuthor Summary:“Time isn’t the same once you’re dead,” Connor says. “It’s more like a Ghost of Christmas Past type thing. I’m here to, like, show you what could have been and what will be, you know?”Evan does not know.“I’m Jewish,” he says. “Or- I mean, technically I guess I’m probably agnostic but I’m culturally Jewish-”“Don’t care,” says Connor. “God is fake. I’m dead and there’s nothing here.”The Ghost of Connor Murphy has a pink rubber SuperBall and Evan has the chance to fix things. He just has to keep Connor from dying. It shouldn't be as difficult as it is.redo, au after "so big/so small"





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charactershoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charactershoes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come and Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476539) by [charactershoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charactershoes/pseuds/charactershoes). 



> Posted with permission from Charactershoes
> 
> Right now I will be posting these chapterly, but I will post a compilation once I am done.
> 
> This is my first podfic, so it's p amateur, but I imagine I'll get good within thirty chapters.

**Cover Art:** Charactershoes

 **Length:** 12:47

 **Size:** 15.0 MB

 **Music:** [We Intertwined by The Hush Sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8T2pP8jKRu0)

 **Download (dropbox):** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a9cp7ewxj0x8yzs/01%20Come%20and%20Go%20Chapter%20One.mp3?dl=0) [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eluspww8cjuax9v/01%20Come%20and%20Go%20Chapter%20One.m4a?dl=0)

**Streaming:**


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan keeps saying the wrong things. Jared Kleinman is a good (family) friend.

**Cover Art:** Charactershoes

**Length:** 18:30

**Size:** 35.6 MB

**Music:** [We Intertwined by The Hush Sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8T2pP8jKRu0)

**Download (dropbox):** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bk42ef7kttvbbq0/Come%20and%20Go%20Chapter%20Two%201.mp3?dl=0) [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ebys7y7oq32czg0/Come%20and%20Go%20Chapter%20Two.m4a?dl=0)

**Streaming:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, so I'm still trying to stick with one chapter a week. Sorry if I sound rough in the second half, the first time I didn't record it properly, so I had to record it again sick. But, I'm proud of it, I think. Enjoy!


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros chilling in a parked car - five feet apart because they're not gay.

**Cover Art:** Charactershoes

**Length:** 18:24

**Size:** 35.0 MB

**Music:** [We Intertwined by The Hush Sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8T2pP8jKRu0)

**Download (dropbox):** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/76f2mvhcwi9bv51/Come%20and%20Go%20Chapter%20Three.mp3?dl=0) [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z1n2kc71suqud0k/Come%20and%20Go%20Chapter%20Three.m4a?dl=0)

**Streaming:**


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan tries to make things different. Somebody has unfinished business. Connor isn't good at being dead.

**Cover Art:** Charactershoes

 **Length:** 14:53

 **Size:** 28.7 MB

 **Music:** [ "For Forever" from the Dear Evan Hansen Original Broadway Cast Recording ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkdPRcY0k4o)

**Download (dropbox):** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/46g6ui7lr7sgfw3/Come%20and%20Go%20Chapter%20Four.mp3?dl=0) [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q93tgcqwp7lra7m/Come%20and%20Go%20Chapter%20Four.m4a?dl=0)

 **Streaming:**


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes funny, but only in the sense that it keeps on going. Things are almost the same, but not quite. Evan can't seem to stop lying.

**Cover Art:** Charactershoes

**Length:** 15:51

**Size:** 30.2 MB

**Music:** [We Intertwined by The Hush Sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8T2pP8jKRu0)

**Download (dropbox):** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fnqnjjjmte0hb3k/Come%20and%20Go%20Chapter%20Five.mp3?dl=0) [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dy8idj6q319oa30/Come%20and%20Go%20Chapter%20Five.m4a?dl=0)


	6. vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor comes back to school. Evan starts feeling paranoid. Welcome, folks, to the JARED ADMINISTRATION.

**Cover Art:** Charactershoes

 **Length:** 19:23

 **Size:** 37.2 MB

 **Music:** [We Intertwined by The Hush Sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8T2pP8jKRu0)

 **Download (dropbox):** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vjqj6kwpyc74l9y/Come%20and%20Go%20Chapter%20Six.mp3?dl=0) [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9pc5zj01zhi7b30/Come%20and%20Go%20Chapter%20Six.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
